supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniels Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer:Tonight on Supernanny Stella visits a Mother who lost her Sister to Liver Cancer Katrina:Its been so Hard without my Sister being here Announcer:With Kids Running Wild Submission Reel Katrina:Hi I'm Katrina and I'm stay at home mum Wayne:Im Wanye and I'm a Cabin Crew Member I work from Fridays to Mondays and we have 6 Kids Katrina:Gerogia is 12 Wanye:Chris is 9 Katrina:Jackson is 8 Wanye:Erika is 6 Katrina:We have twins Tony and Lucy are 4 Arrival Stella:Hi Stella Katrina:Hi Katrina:My First reaction when I saw Stella holding 2 Backpacks and I thought I know ill in for a emotional ride Wanye:Hi Whats your Name? Stella:Stella Nice to meet you Stella:Whats your Name? Lucy:Lucy and this is my brother Tony Stella:Hi Tony Observation Begins Stella:Dad is Working in his office,Mum got 2 hands on the twins Lucy:(Singing)If you can dream a wish it making on star is coming true Katrina:Lucy,Daddy is in his Office so you need to be Quiet Stella:While Wanye is ready to go in his Office but Tony is playing Video Games Wanye:Off your game please Daddys gonna work so you need to get out Tony:I WANNA PLAY CARS GAMMEEE Wanye:Sorry Daddys need his Computer Stella:What I just seen a 4 Year old Toddler went into the Private Room Shopping Stella:Mum Decided to take Kids Shopping but Tony want to watch Top Wing Katrina:We gonna turn off Top Wing,we gonna run some errands Tony:I Want to watch Top Wingg Katrina:Later son Stella:When Mum turn the TV off Tony ended up having a Floor Display Tony:I WANT TOP WINGGGG Katrina:If you don't get in the car,Ill Take away your Pluto Plush,please get in the car Gets in the car Katrina:Thank You Tony is watching top wing on his iPad. Talk with Wanye Stella:Whille Katrina and the kids are off I get a chance to speak to Wanye about losing their Aunt Wanye:I Been a mess since the kids missing their Aunt its more upsetting me and the day after her Funeral,The Kids didn't say anything its been affecting me and my wife so much and when I found out that she passed away Tony and Lucy was keep asking tons of Questions because they a little bit young to Understand Stella:Im Sorry for your loss but sometimes that you need to move on but that's why I'm here to help you and your family and let go of your demons Naptime Stella:When Mum and the Kids got back and had Lunch and it was Nap time but the twins want to watch SpongeBob Movie Sponge out of water and Lucy are watching Sponge out of water on TV Turns off the TV Wayne:Cmon Kids its Nap time Lucy:WE WANT TO WATCH SPONGEBOBBB Katrina:Get upstairs and in your bed Stella:Nap time in this house is like two cats fighting Puts Tony Down for a Nap hits Wanye Wanye:DONT YOU DARE HIT ME Tony:I WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGGGGGGGG Wanye:No,If you get out of bed ill take away your Lighting McQueen Car away,Do You Understand Katrina:GET IN BED LUCY Lucy:Sleep with Me Katrina:No Tony:I want my sippy cup Lucy:Can you get my sippy cup Katrina:Ok The Other Kids Came Home Stella:Later on the kids came home Gerogia:Hi Stella:Whats your Name? Gerogia:Im Gerogia,Stella Chris:Hi Stella Stella:Nice to meet you I'm Stella Kartina:This is Jackson Stella:Hi Jackson Jackson:Hi Stella Erika:Hi Stella Stella:Hi Erika Talk with the Older Kids Stella:Im gonna speak to the older kids about how they feel without their Aunt Jackson:Im feel sad when she Died,before she died she took us to Build a bear and Disney store and stop for Ice Cream Gerogia:When she is in Hospital,My Daddy told me to be brave big girl Chris:A month before she died Jackson had Batman themed party and she was dressed up as Batgirl Erikia:The Twins chasing havoc since she passed away that they ruined Gerogias Party which is Shopkins theme and the twins put on Top Wing Theme Gerogia:It feels so hard without her Stella:I been lose my dad when I was 19 and it was very hard to deal with Bedtime Stella:It was Bedtime at the Daniels Family is holding her Trolls Poppy Plush from Build a Bear and reading Zootopia Book is brushing his teeth is reading his Cars 2 Book Stella:The Twins run Wild Tony:WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WINNNNNGGGGGGGG Wanye:Get in bed see Erikia walking to her Bedroom Tony:Bye Bye Sucker Wanye:DONT TELL YOUR SISTER BYE BYE SUCKER AND NOW IM TAKING AWAY YOUR CARS CLOURING BOOK FOR THE NIGHT Lucy:I want my sippy cup gives Lucy and Tony their Sippy Cup Parents Meeting House Rules Stella:Alright,You need to listen the rules,Rule 1 Means Do As youre Told,Rule 2 Means Trust,Rule 3 Means No More Sippy Cups because you don't need your sippy cups anymore and Lucy Looked Surprised Katrina:The Twins Looked Surprised they knew what Stella will Say Stella:Also tonight Tony and Lucy what do you have when you go to sleep Lucy:Paicifiers Stella:Yes we also gonna take the pacifiers away Tony:Why Reward Chart Stella:Alright Boys,For Chris I got you a Star Wars Reward Chart,and for Jackson,I Got you an Angry Birds One and for Tony,I Got you a Toy Story one and for the Girls,Lucy,I Got you a Peppa Pig Reward Chart,Erikia I got you a Sofia one and for Gerogia I got you a My Little Pony Reward Chart Wanye:The Kids love their own reward Chart No Entry Zone Stella:These Twins are 4 Years old that whats between right and wrong Stella:So when Mummy and Daddy are Working and this is the private zone what it says Tony:No Entry Stella:Good boy so we gonna put it on the door when Daddy is working in his office that means stay away and the older kids rooms aswell Kartina:I Think the No Entry Zone will help the Lucy and Tony whats between right and wrong Thinking Pond Stella:After The No Entry Zone,Tony broke of the rules Wayne:Tony GET OUT Stella:Give him a Warning Wanye:If you enter the No Entry Zone,you will be in the Thinking Pond and ill Take away your Mickey mouse Sticker Book for the day Tony:I WANT IT BACKKKK Wanye:No not getting it until tonight,its gonna go to the Toy Jail Stella:Then Tony began Testing Wanye Goes upstairs and begins watching SpongeBob SquarePants on TV Wanye:No Turn the TV Off you not watching SpongeBob During Time Out,Im Taking your DVD to Toy Jail Puts Tony Back in the Thinking Pond Stella:He was testing Dad at every Level is drinking Lemonade Wanye:No Drinks during time out Stella:After 5 Minutes Tony finally gives in and do his time Wanye:Tony I put you on the thinking Pond for not listening to Daddy,What you need to say Tony:Sorry Wanye:Thank You Memory Box Stella:I Know this Family is in Grieving the loss of their Aunt which is very hard to deal with so I'm gonna introduce to the Memory Box for the Twins,I Know that they are Young to Understand about the Happy Times they had Stella:Alright I Have a Very Special Box for you its called a Memory Box so that you can remember the happy memories you made with your Aunt and each box has got a Tag on it Katrina:The Twins Loved their Own Memory Box so they can remember their Aunt and the twins started looking for some stuff to remember their aunt Minutes Later Stella:Ok What you got Tony? Tony:Mickey Mouse Gift Bag that she Gave me on my and Lucys 2nd Birthday which is Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme and Cookie Cutter because I like baking some cookies with her every Christmas and Easter and also she gave me the Baby Mickey Mouse Plush on Christmas Morning and a Photo Album of Her in my Mickey Mouse Photo Album Stella:Thats Nice,Put it in your Box,What you got Lucy Lucy:I Got a Minnie Mouse Gift Bag when I was 2 Years old,A Princess Cookie Cutter because me and Tony enjoyed Baking some Cookies and Disney Princess Gift Bag that she gave me on Christmas Morning and she gave me a Baby Minnie Mouse on Christmas Day and She Gave me Minnie Mouse ears from her Trip to Disney World Wayne:She Gave them to you because you told her that you being Minnie Mouse for Halloween? Stella:Thats Cool Katrina:The Twins Loved Their Own Memory Box so that they can think of their Aunt and the happy times they had with her Stella:And for the Older Kids I gave them a Memory Book so that can write about their Happy Times they had with their Aunt Erikias 7th Birthday Party Stella:Later On when Erikia truned 7 she chosen to have Sofia the First Theme Party with her Friends from School and Volleyball Club see Erikia Dressed up as Sofia the First Music playing in the background The Buffet we see Clovers Carrot Sticks,Fruit wands,Ham Sandwhiches,Pink Marshmallow Pops,Pink Popcorn,Purple Grapes,Rice Crispier,Berry Medley,CheeseBalls,Chicken and Ham Strips,Jam Tarts Desserts Table we See Sofia the First Cupcakes,Jelly Beans,White Chocolate and Sofia the First Birthday Cake see Disney Princess,Sofia the First,and Minnie Mouse Shopper Bags and Gift Bags and Presents on the Floor Dressed up in her Frozen Anna Costume is Dressed Up in her Custom Belle from Beauty and the Beast Stella:They Play some Games Like Hide and Seek and Put a Crown on Sofia and Minutes later the Boys Began to Ruin it Put on Wonton Soup by Lil B as the Guests Graps in Horror Wanye:JACKSON Jackson:I Don't need that Crappy Girly Party Jerk Katrina:Thats it Thinking Pond for you Puts Sofia the First Music back on Wanye:I Thought I got rid of it Stella:It was Time to Open her Presents Opens the Present Erikia:Wow Cinderella Doll that I always wanted,Thanks Uncle Uncle Ben:Youre Welcome Gets the Next Present and Opens it Erikia:Wow IPad Air which is cool and a gift Card to Build a Bear Workshop, Thanks Daddy Wanye:Thats Alright Gives her a Minnie Mouse Gift Bag Erikia:Wow My Little Pony Sticker Book,some Love Hearts,Disney Store Gift Card,Ariel Doll,Danger Mouse and Penfold Plush Toys, Danger Mouse 35th Anniversary Edition DVD boxset,Disney Frozen Notebook and some Sofia Pens and Sofia coloring Pack That's so awesome and Moana DVD,Thanks Mum Katrina:Youre Welcome Tony:Ohh Cupcakes Wanye:Oh No you don't Tony:I WANT SOME CUPCAKKKKKEEEEESSSSSS Wayne:Later Stella:The Lady with a Bunny came into the Garden Katrina:Ok Time for Cake Wanye:Oh Boy is holding a Sofia the First Birthday Cake Katrina:Close your Eyes tight Wanye:Make a Wish she blow out of the candles but began lighting up again Friends Mother:I Got the Read Ones in my Bag Just in Case Katrina:Thanks eats one of the Cupcakes Wayne:THATS IT THINKING POND WHEN I ASKED YOU NOT TO EAT Friends Farther:My Wife is gonna bring some Extra ones in since we work at the party Service Wanye:Thanks Puts Tony in Time Out Blow Out of the Candles Everyone:Yayyy Then Cake Explodes Lady 1:Ill Bring Another One in Katrina:CHRISTOPER,WHY YOU DID THINK Chris:It was a Prank Katrina:Thats it Thinking Pond for you and you are not seeing a Rabbit and when your time is up you will write me a 600 Word Essay Wanye:Tony the Reason I put you on the thinking Pond for eating the Cupcakes when I told No you are not seeing the Rabbit,You are staying in and write me a 200 Word Essay about what you did was very Naughty Tony, and Chris shoot the rabbit killing it Party Aftermath Stella:The Boys will have to Write a Essay about what they did at the Party Essay Said 'I'm sorry for ruining the party' Essay Said 'I'm Sorry Stella:And Tony got To Read as a Punishment Tony:I Cant Read 2 Books Mum Katrina:Your Reading is for Punishment Tony;IM NOT Wanye:TONY JUST DO IT is crying on her Bed Erikia:Why They ruined everything Katrina:I Know I shall run you Shower and some nice Hot Chocolate,Its that good Erikia:Yes Wanye:Tony You Gonna read books,read about 5 pages Stella:THAT DAY IS SO MEAN TO YOUR SISTER AND SHES IS UPSET ABOUT YOUR RUINED HER PARTY AND IM disappointed IN YOU YOUNG MAN,YOU SHALL KNOW BETTER THAN THAT Wanye:Thats not a Proper Essay Jackson:Grrrr WHY Wanye:You Gonna Stay There for the Night,Jackson Jackson:Thats so Unfair Goodbye Sippy Cups Stella:The Next Day I want to Focus on the Twins Stella:I Want the Twins to move on from the Sippy Cup for a Different Cup Katrina:Tony and Lucy,Mummy and Daddy Made a Decision,We gonna take the Sippy Cups away Wayne:We have to take the Sippy Cups away Stella:Lucy gave Katrina her Sippy Cup Lucy:Wow Disney Princess Katrina:Yes,It have all of the Princess Stella:For Tony it was a 30 Minute Long Battle Crying and Screaming Tony:I WANT TO KEEP MY SIPPY CUP Wayne:No,We are done now with the Sippy Cup,Look its Mickey Mouse Tony:NO Wayne:You Like Mickey Mouse,Do You? Tony:Nooo (Tony spits in Wayne's face) Wanye:Its time for a big Boy cup Tony:YOU'RE MEAN FOR TAKING MY SIPPY CUP AWAY Wayne:THATS IT THINKING POND Puts Tony to the thinking Pond Wayne:YOU DO NOT HIT DADDY IN THE FACE! THAT WAS SO NAUGHTY Katrina:That was Bad Wayne:You have been placed on the Thinking Pond because you punched your Daddy in the nose and for refusing to give up your Sippy Cup. Now stay here for 2 minutes. In addition to that, your Rod Plush is gone for two days and also Tony:You are a Horrible Jerk! I'm gonna poop in your face! Wayne:DO NOT CALL ANYBODY HORRIBLE PEOPLE, RIGHT?!? NOW STAY THERE FOR 2 MINUTES UNTIL WE COME DOWN HERE AND GET YOU!! AND DON'T MOVE OR YOU WILL GET 4 MINUTES ON THINKING POND AND YOU WILL NOT ONLY LOSE YOUR ROD PLUSH FOR SIX DAYS, BUT YOU ARE ALSO GOING TO LOSE YOUR MICKEY MOUSE DVDS YOU ARE A BIG BOY AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT YOUR BIG BOY CUP Walks away Goodbye Pacifiers Stella:Tonight I Decided to take away the twins most favourite thing of all,Their Pacifiers Stella:Ok you gonna tell the twins a story about the Pacifier Fairy who collected the Pacifier by reading this book Wayne:Ok Stella:I Know that Katrina and Wanye will tell the kids that they are ready to let go of their Pacifiers see Tony wearing his blue PJs and Lucy wearing her pink PJs Stella:I Know its going to be a challenge for Mum and Dad to understand the right thing Katrina:Alright Mummy and Daddy have got a Special Story for you Wanye:Its Called Big Prince and Princess Katrina:You Gonna Listen Very Carefully to the words Wanye:There was a King and Queen who had a Little Prince and a Princess so King Daddy told them about the Pacifier Fairy,Her Name was Twilight She Collects the Pacifiers all around the world and King Daddy and Queen Mummy has decied now its was now time to get rid of the Pacifiers and gave them a Special Bag for the Pacifiers for the babies who need them more Stella:This is a very good thing for Dad to tell the kids a story which is very Special Wayne:When they get to sleep tonight,Shes gonna leave them with a Special Bags full of Goodies of little toys and other stuff Stella:Well Done Wanye Katrina:Tonight you kids are going to sleep without the Pacifiers because we gonna send them off to the Babies who need them more Went Upstairs Stella:Heres your Bag,Lucy for the pacifiers opens her Pacifiers Draw and Puts them in a Gift Bag Katrina:We gonna send them off to the pacifiers because you don't need them anymore,We gonna send them of to the Parents who need them Puts His Pacifiers in the Gift Bag Wanye:Yay Katrina:Thats it The Pacifiers are gone forever Stella:Say Bye to the Pacifiers Lucy:Bye Pacifiers Tony:Bye puts them on the doormat outside Wayne:Thats it the Pacifiers are now gone forever,No More pacifiers Bag Reveal Stella:The Next Morning,I Have a Little Surprise for them and Lucy are watching the SpongeBob The Movie:Sponge out of Water on TV Wanye:Good Morning Tony and Lucy Lucy:We Sleep without the Pacifiers Katrina:You Did Stella:Alright I got a Present for you Gives Them a Present Stella:In Your Speical Bag theres something to look at after the Paci Fairy swapped for Katrina:When Stella Gives the Kids a Gift Bag,I Got a Teared eyed The family goes to the cinemas Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella:Im going now for few days but I like to leave you with these Sticker Charts Family Test Run Stella:Wayne and Katrina are on their own for now on so I watching them to see how they getting on Chores Katrina:Alright we gonna work today and earn our Stickers Made Her Bed is Cleaning the Sink Katrina:What Sticker do you Like Lucy:Ariel Katrina:You Want Ariel Tony:I Want Brody Katrina:You Want Brody is Cleaning the Dishes Wanye:Well done Son,What Sticker do you want Jackson:Captain America Wanye:You want Captain America Stella:The Sticker Chart is working well Gerogia:I Want Twilight Sparkle Erikia:I Want Elsa Chris:I Done Making my Bed so I want Lighting Mcqueen Wanye:Wow you Kids are getting Tons of Stickers today Discipline Katrina:But Sadly it went downhill a Bit is holding Her Star Lord Plush and Reading Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them Book is playing her Cinderella and Ariel Doll is playing on His IPad is Colouring his Avengers Colouring Book and Lucy are playing Super Mario Kart Wii Katrina:Tony Listen to Me touch that One More Time you wont be watching Top Wing for 3 Days and Ill Take away your Olaf Plush aswell (Tony flips off Lucy) Is Holding the Controller and her Penny Plush Katrina:Listen to me young man,Ill Put you to bed early tonight and ill take away your Swift Figure for 2 Days Lucy:(Confused)He Touched it Katrina:I Had Enough Young Man Tony:Im trying to jack it, bitch Katrina:Ok,Thats it you are going to bed Early,That's Babies go to bed and you wont be watching..... Tony:Well Katrina;Gimme the Controller Tony:No,Im Playing, you stupid motherfucker Katrina:Youre Done Tony,Lucy is playing and Youre Not Tony:Im Playing Katrina:Look,Gimme the Remote Right Now Tony:Im Playing Katrina:its too late for that,you are not watching Top Wing for 3 Days and I'm taking your Olaf Plush and Swift figure to Toy Jail Wanye:Go to Your Room Katrina:Let Go,If you don't let go ill take away your Cars DVD aswell Wanye:Listen to Mummy Katrina:Go to your Room or you are going to bed early every night this week and no Top Wing for 3 Days Wayne:Thats it Every night this week Stella:I Think the Thinking Pond is gone out of the Window Memory Box and Memory Book Lucy:I Wanna Put my Hairband in my Memory Box Katrina:Yeah That's a Hairband that she gave you on Christmas Morning,I Remember That Tony:I Wanna Put My Racing Car and she gave me on Easter Katrina:Yeah Chris:I Remember my Aunt Esther Took Me and the Family to Bowling Alley Georgia:I Remember my Aunt Esther Surprised me to Disney on ice for my 8th Birthday it was so much Fun Erika:I Wrote that My Aunt Esther Gave me a Minnie Mouse Bag for Christmas Katrina:Thats Good,I Remember that DVD Meeting Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties